La ley de Shion y la solución de Dohko
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Shion decide crear una ley para que las cosas sean justas entre los rangos de la orden, para molestía de Dohko que la ve como un ataque personal. Pero el caballero de Libra no entra en pánico, después de todo, ya tiene una solución.
1. La ley de Shion y la solución de Dohko

**La ley de Shion y la solución de Dohko**

 _Día 27 del mes de Athena. Quedan 3. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¡Ya no tengo ideas! ¿Podré dejar de ser tan holgazana y ponerme a trabajar? ¡Llevó en esto desde el año pasado!_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

A petición de Jabed (que me animó a continuar… mentira me amenazó, alguien envíe ayuda)

* * *

 **La ley de Shion y la solución de Dohko**

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo de Libra.**

Dohko despertó como una persona común y corriente viviendo en un pueblo común y corriente por primera vez en meses. Salió de la cama despacio y no se apuró a llegar a la cocina, iba a disfrutar de la normalidad tanto como pudiera porque sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de su templo quedaría atrapado una vez más en la locura que eran el Santuario y sus habitantes.

―A veces extraño mi hermosa y normal cascada― dijo en voz alta al templo vacio.

En ese momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con una nota en la mesa de la cocina. El caballero lo sujetó y, al ver el sello del Patriarca, sus manos empezaron a temblar.

El sello del Patriarca nunca era nada bueno. Tenía siglos de experiencia que lo comprobaban.

―Por favor Athena, que no sea otra guerra.

Abrió la nota y el contenido era mucho peor de lo que había creído. Mucho peor que otro Dios con tiempo libre y _aburrititis gravis_. Mucho peor que los caballeros sufriendo crisis nerviosas o una huelga de armaduras.

En sólo doce palabras, su mundo había sido destruido.

" _Queda terminantemente prohibido quitarse las prendas dentro de los terrenos del Santuario"_

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo del Patriarca**

Shion había terminado todos sus deberes como autoridad máxima del Santuario y ahora quería tomarse un pequeño descanso.

Sabía la tormenta que se le venía encima después de su última ley pero esperaba que todos los caballeros durmieran hasta pasada la tarde y lo dejaran en paz.

La mayoría no sería un problema. Algunos no estarían felices pero no dirían nada. Otros no estarían tan felices pero se limitarían a ser pasivo-agresivos (Afrodita) y nada más.

De los 88 caballeros, los dorados eran los que más se atrevían a cuestionarlo. Y de los 13 dorados, sólo uno se tomaría la ley como un ataque personal.

― ¡Shion, no puedes hacerme esto!

El sonido de las grandes puertas golpeando contra las paredes y los gritos de Dohko lo frenaron en su lugar y el Patriarca respiró profundo.

 _«Lo sabía»_

―No es nada contra ti, Dohko― dijo a su compañero mientras se frotaba las sienes, ya sentía el comienzo de una migraña ―. Es poco apropiado que los caballeros se paseen en paños menores frente a la joven Diosa.

― ¿Tengo que usar pantalones? ― preguntó el caballero con voz estrangulada.

―Toda la ropa, Dohko.

― ¿Zapatos? ― Ahora las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

―Toda.

― ¿Camiseta? Dime por favor que no me obligaras a llevar camiseta ― y ahora estaba de rodillas, suplicando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ―Lo que quieras menos camiseta. No puedo vivir sin mostrar mi tatuaje y mi físico. ¿Qué ejemplo seré para Shiryu?

 _«Ya eres un mal ejemplo»_ quería decírselo, las palabras estaban en su lengua. Pero se limitó a darle la misma respuesta.

―Toda.

―Pero Shion, es Grecia. Hace calor.

― ¡Y yo tengo que andar con esta cosa todo el día! ―dijo el lemuriano señalando a su vestidura ― ¿Crees que no tengo calor?

―¡Aja! Eso es. Te estás vengando. Como tienes que llevar la túnica decides que nosotros no tenemos la libertad de andar sin ropa. No tiene nada que ver con la Señorita Athena, que por cierto no está aquí la mayoría del tiempo.

―Di una orden. Es todo.

―Esto no se quedará así, viejo amigo. No se quedará así.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

Las únicas mujeres del ejército de Athena se sentaban en las gradas con paquetes de maíz inflado y papas fritas en sus manos. Miraban muy entretenidas la protesta iniciada por Dohko de Libra.

El caballero se paseaba por el Coliseo, al rayo del sol, con una pancarta que decía "No seremos oprimidos".

A él se le había unido otros caballeros. Milo de Escorpio había sido el primero en unirse. Llevaba una pancarta que decía "Liberen a Willy" (a las amazonas no les había tomado mucho tiempo entender a qué se refería el caballero).

Afrodita había llegado después y se había sumado con su propia pancarta "Muy hermoso para ocultarme".

Aioros se había sumado porque le parecía entretenido y había arrastrado a Shura con él. Ninguno llevaba pancarta.

Kanon había arrastrado a Saga porque "El reclamo te afecta y a mí me gusta sacudir el avispero" como le había dicho a su hermano.

Las mujeres estaban muy entretenidas. Habían pasado varios días sin disturbios y el Santuario empezaba a ser demasiado normal. Lo suficiente como para que empezaran a preguntarse si no estarían atrapadas en alguna dimensión alterna.

― ¿Ese no es Aioria? ― preguntó June señalando al hombre acercándose a los demás.

―No puede ser ―murmuró Marin.

―Ahora entiendo por qué lo toleras, Marin.

El comentario de Shaina se ganó una mirada furiosa de la pelirroja. Aioria tenía más que sólo su cuerpo, era también muy inteligente.

Aioria saludo a su hermano y a los demás protestantes y levantó su pancarta.

Marín quería que se la tragara la tierra cuando leyó que decía "No puedes oprimir al rey de la selva".

 _«Voy a tener que explicarle por millonésima vez que los leones no viven en la selva»_ pensó la amazona.

Varias horas después y para sorpresa de las tres mujeres, todos los caballeros dorados y muchos de los plateados que estaban en el Santuario se habían sumado a la protesta. Al parecer no les gustaba para nada el tener que andar siempre vestidos.

Saori Kido apareció detrás de las amazonas y tomó un lugar al lado de June.

― ¿De qué me perdí? ―preguntó a sus guerreras mientras tomaba una bolsa de comida chatarra y se fijaba en sus caballeros.

―Shion sacó una ley que prohíbe que los caballeros estén sin ropa.

―Pues no le funcionó muy bien. Están todos desnudos ―dijo la Diosa sin perder la calma, para nada afectada por la desnudez de sus caballeros que se encontraban a menos de seis metros de ella.

Las amazonas a su lado contuvieron la risa y siguieron mirando a sus hermanos de armas. Después de todo era una vista que no duraría por mucho tiempo… Si es que un Patriarca avanzando con pasos gigantes y hecho una furia era indicativo de algo.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo de Patriarca.**

―Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decretar que no es requerido que el Patriarca lleve siempre su vestimenta oficial ―decía la Diosa con calma mientras se pintaba las uñas.

Shion estaba frente a ella, con una rodilla hincada en el mármol y la cabeza gacha.

―Lo siento, Athena.

―No era necesario que quisieras castigarlos a todos por algo que ellos no controlan― pasó al siguiente dedo.

―Lo siento, Athena.

―Ahora tengo muchos gastos a causa de la protesta de Dohko― sopló sus uñas.

―Lo siento, Athena.

―La crema para las quemaduras de sol en cuerpo entero no es barata, Camus se niega a dejar que todos se queden en su templo hasta que sanen, Hyoga decidió que quería viajar a Rusia sin previo aviso y mi tío se niega a prestarme a Isaak― empezó con la otra mano.

―Lo siento, Athena.

―Tienes suerte de que los alumnos de los dorados no hayan visto nada de esto.

―Lo siento, Athena.

―A todo esto… ¿Dónde están los niños?― dijo sacando sus ojos de su mano y clavándolos en el ex caballero de Aries.

* * *

 _Varias horas antes._

 **Atlantis.**

Kanon entró al hogar de Poseidón con siete niños a cuestas y se acercó a sus antiguos alumnos.

―Tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes. Considérenlo entrenamiento para cuando tengan sus propios alumnos.

― ¿A qué se refiere maestro? ―preguntó Baian.

―Son niñeras hasta nuevo aviso.

Antes de que alguno de los generales pudiera decir algo, el ex general había desaparecido y catorce pares de ojos lo miraban con expectación (y podía jurar que más de un par tenían un destello que no presagiaba nada bueno).

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ― preguntó a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

―No sé en qué pensaba, maestro ―decía Shiryu mientras le untaba crema para las quemaduras al chino en la espalda.

―Son nuestras libertades, Shiryu. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.

 **Asuntos de importancia**

 **1\. La compañía de cremas para quemaduras hizo un trato con Saori debido a la cantidad comprada. En broma le preguntaron si estaba tratando un ejército. La Diosa no sabía que decir.**

 **2\. Afrodita se encerró en su templo y se niega a salir hasta que el rojo se desvanezca. Todavía no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer, sabe lo malo que es el sol para la piel.**

 **3\. Saga culpa a Kanon por haberlo arrastrado. Kanon culpa a Saga por no haberlo detenido.**

 **4\. Kyros se divierte apretando el brazo quemado de su maestro. Milo está orgulloso pero nada feliz.**

 **5\. Lía pasa el tiempo regañando a Shura. Shura a su vez regañaba a Aioros. Aioros solo se ríe en su cara.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _De verdad, me amenazaron. Envíen ayuda…_

 _Lena_


	2. No somos aire acondicionado

**No somos aire acondicionado**

 _DragonPisics97 pidió una continuación. Como no puedo hacer eso (porque no se me ocurre una idea tan extensa) decidí agregar un par de pequeños drabbles a la historia._

* * *

 **No somos aire acondicionado**

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo de Acuario.**

Camus se paseaba de un lado a otro de su templo. El ceño fruncido y los labios congelados en una línea.

Estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Tanto que parecía que el Santuario había sido movido a Siberia mientras sus residentes dormían.

¿La razón?

Quién otro que Milo de Escorpio. La carta de Degel a los futuros caballeros de Acuario era real, los escorpio eran su maldición. ¿Por qué? Oh ¿por qué no le había tocado una maldición diferente?

La sangre venenosa de Piscis. La obediencia ciega y la traición de Capricornio. El sacrificio de Sagitario. El mal gusto para las bromas y la decoración de Cáncer. El gemelo molesto y los problemas de personalidad de Géminis. El peso de una raza casi extinta de Aries.

Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos Escorpio.

O su alumno. En ningún lugar decía que Acuario estaba destinado a tener alumnos tan… inútiles y emocionalmente traumados. Por lo menos su nueva alumna mostraba ser mejor, así que quizás… sólo quizás, Isaak y Hyoga no estaban destinados a ser sus alumnos.

―Es culpa de Cristal, nunca debería haber dejado que los entrenara. Bien que hizo en desaparecer― masculló el caballero.

Se detuvo en seco y cuadró los hombros. No iba a dejar que Milo se saliera con la suya. Ya bastante amable había sido congelando solo parte de su cuerpo. Esta vez la cara estaba incluida.

Bajó los escalones dejando un camino de hielo a su paso, escuchó a Shura decirle algo pero no le dio importancia y las palabras de Aioros sonaron muy parecido a "¡Mira, Shura, mira! ¡Podemos patinar!".

Tenía un lugar en mente y nada evitaría que llegara.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo de Escorpio.**

Escorpio estaba frio. Demasiado frío para que fuera normal.

¿La razón?

El rubio sentado en el sofá rodeado de varios caballeros tostados que buscaban aliviar el ardor de las quemaduras de sol que sufrieron durante la protesta de Dohko.

Camus había sido muy específico. Hyoga no tenía que ayudarlos. No era su problema.

―Eh, Camus. ¿Te apiadaste de nosotros y vas a ayudarnos a curar las quemaduras? Mu se negó a usar sus poderes de lemuriano― dijo Kanon.

―Y tiene razón en negarse. Se lo buscaron. Hyoga, nos vamos.

―Pero, Maestro. El Señor Milo me dijo que mi madre habría querido que los ayudara.

Camus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró profundo. No podía con ese muchacho.

―Me sorprende que recurrieras a tácticas tan reprochables. Manipular emocionalmente a un niño para conseguir lo que quieres. Lo esperaría de los gemelos, pero no de ti― dijo dedicándole una mirada de reproche al peliazul.

―En realidad fue idea de Kanon― Milo le dirigió una sonrisa pícara que al francés no le causó ninguna gracia.

―No me importa. Hyoga nos vamos, tu madre habría querido que obedecieras a tu maestro― el acuariano se giró y empezó a salir.

El más joven les dedicó una mirada de disculpa a los demás caballeros y siguió a su maestro fuera del templo.

― ¡Mira quien usa tácticas reprochables ahora! ―gritó el griego sin moverse de su lugar.

―Maestro, ¿por qué se niega a ayudarlos?

―No somos aire acondicionado, Hyoga. Métete eso en la cabeza y repítelo hasta que mueras.

―No somos aire acondicionado. No somos aire acondicionado. No somos…

―Repítelo dentro de tu cabeza.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Queda uno más._


	3. No somos reptiles

**No somos reptiles**

 _Cuidado: locura en las siguientes líneas. Lea bajo su discreción. No nos hacemos responsables._

* * *

 **No somos reptiles**

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo de Piscis.**

Afrodita no sabía por qué era amigo de Máscara de la Muerte. Quizás era porque el caballero de cáncer era el único que le hablaba, aunque sólo fuera para insultarlo o burlarse de él. Quizás era porque ambos habían sido "traidores" juntos. O porque habían llegado al Santuario dentro de la misma camada de dorados (y no era un estirado como Shura).

Lo más probable era que, al lado del italiano, su belleza resaltaba aún más. Si, seguro era eso. Por eso lo toleraba.

Pero en algún momento se tenía que terminar, eso ya era demasiado.

―Estas bien― dijo Máscara desde el sillón de la sala de Piscis mientras el dueño del lugar se enjuagaba la boca por millonésima vez.

― ¡No lo estoy!

―Sólo fue un pedacito de piel muerta. No es nada.

― ¡Despertar ahogándote por dicho pedacito de piel muerta, porque a alguien se le ocurrió que sería divertido dejarla en tu almohada, si es algo! ― el peliceleste sacó la pasta de dientes y se cepilló la lengua con fuerza tanto como podía llegar. De haber podido se habría cepillado la garganta.

―Exagerado ―contestó su compañero desestimando las quejas con un movimiento de su mano.

Afrodita bufó con molestia y terminó de enjuagarse la boca. Se volteó hacia el italiano y lo encontró arrancando restos de piel y arrojándolos sin cuidado.

― ¡Mi alfombra de peluche nueva! ¡Sal de mi templo!

Máscara ni se digno a mirarlo, sólo lo ignoró mientras seguía quitándose la piel.

―Vete a hacer eso a tu templo.

― ¿Y que Francesca se las coma por error y se ahogue? No gracias. Para eso vengo aquí. ¿Por qué otra razón subiría todas esas escaleras y pasaría por loqueros uno, dos y tres?

― ¡Yo me casi muero ahogado! ¡¿Tu rata es más importante?!

Másc ara se levantó, sus ojos echaban fuego y se vería muy amenazador si no tuviera la nariz llena de pedacitos de piel por sacar.

―Es mi hija, Afrodita. Cuida lo que dices.

―Largo de mi templo. Y deja de sacarte la piel a lo bruto. ¡No somos reptiles!

― ¡Bien! Voy a molestar a Shura ― gritó el canceriano sin moverse de su lugar.

― ¡Bien!

― ¡Bien!

― ¡Bien!

Se miraron fijo, ambos intentando lograr que el otro desistiera.

― ¿Quieres una crema para la piel o no? ― preguntó Afrodita con calma y una sonrisa.

―Sí.

Afrodita no sabía por qué era amigo de Máscara de la Muerte. Pero si sabía una cosa. Por lo menos era entretenido.

* * *

 _Los loqueros uno, dos y tres son Leo, Virgo y Escorpio._

 _Francesca es la rata que Máscara adopto durante su estadía en Asgard._


End file.
